


Back 2 you

by Softiett



Category: NCT, yutae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiett/pseuds/Softiett
Summary: It’s interesting to see how yuta and taeyong forgot about each other but when yuta saw taeyong as his boss the first day of hiring, things get fucked up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first fan fiction ; yutae needs more love *3*

Yuta took a deep breath and entered the fairly large modern building in the north of Seoul. The first thing he saw was a few men dressed in a black, pleasantly looking suit walking to the elevators. He joined in with a the group of men and slowly walked to the back of the elevator. But what caught Yuta’s eyes was a man, in a large black hoodie and a pair of ripped jeans that walked into the elevator that made everyone leave and made them take another elevator at the left. Yuta didn’t know what was going on. He continued to hold on to his yellow, big, envelope filled with contract papers that were fully signed. The silver elevator doors closed and the only people that were inside was Yuta and the boy.

“So what’s your name?” The unfamiliar boy on the elevator asked. 

Yuta responded with 2 simple syllables that made the boy immediately tense up. 

“Yuta.”

“What are you here for?” The boy continued asking Yuta and Yuta really didn’t give a shit about it.

“I’m here to apply for work and in my assumption, you must be too. Going to work with this kind of outfit and doesn’t even have his contracts? I bet the secretaries wouldn’t even give a fucking damn about you when you enter.” Yuta just wasn’t in the mood today. Starting off with an arguement in the morning with his parents and being in the rain without an umbrella doesn’t seem the best day to fit his current situation.

The elevator doors finally opened and the boy walked out still tensed up. “If you want to get a job in SMA, you better start working on you attitude and manners before turning in your contracts to the secretary.” 

With that, the boy left without any concerns but what was left, is an angry Yuta that was stomping his way to the waiting room.

•  
A few minutes passed which turned into hours and Yuta is still stuck in the waiting room. A middle aged woman walked out of the room and announced that the boss was going to take a break for 30 minutes which also left Yuta feeling like shit. Going back to this morning when he argued with his parents, he was actually betting with them if he could get a job in the designing category. His hopes were pretty high but now the sun was almost setting, what was left in his mind was getting food after this. 

Those thirty minutes took like thirty hours but the secretary finally said his name and told him to go in. The first thing Yuta saw was the boy that he met on the elevator this morning. He gasped in shock which left the other secretaries in the room with a confused face. The boy on the chair calmly looked at Yuta and started to examine his whole body. After a whole minute, he finally broke the silence.

“Weren’t you the boy that I met on the elevators?” His stern eyes which shot up and sent a glare to Yuta’s face got him scared and afraid. 

“Yes (?)” Yuta was really nerveous that he would feel his heart beating quicker and quicker and biting his lips along with that.

“Let’s start over again. If you do get accepted, I will become your boss and there isnt really much for you to bicker with me.” He smiles but everyone knows it was fake. His coldness was in his soul and it can never be rid off. “My name is Lee Taeyong.” 

The familiar name made Yuta finally come back to his senses. Lee Taeyong. Really familiar Yuta thought. It took a few seconds and Yuta finally spoke a word.

“What high school did you go to?” 

“I went to NCSM. Is there anything you would want to know?” His voice was getting more irritated as he talked. But for one thing that Yuta knew, Lee Taeyong was the Taeyong that he met in high school that was popular as fuck which also left Yuta alone with a broken heart.

“Do you know who I am?” 

“Do I want to know who you are?” 

Silence pierced through the thin air in the large, spaced room.

“I’m Nakamoto Yuta. The slut that you tore apart in high school.” 

His eyes finally lit up. His gaze met Yuta’s gaze along with a sort of confused face. 

“I don’t remember you. I wasn’t a playboy back in high school and I have never met a boy named Yuta.” He let a small, evil chuckle and continued on with the conversation.

“I saw your contract. They were indeed really good. It also said that you had 5 years of designing school and your portfolio were full of skills. They were what we were expecting and I believe that you can make to the next round. So with that said, you made it through the auditions. The actually round starts on Wednesday so be prepared.” This time, he let out a bigger, a more brighter smile. He walked out of his desk and lead Yuta out of the door without letting him saying a word. 

With that being done, Taeyong closed the door and told the secretaries that all auditions will be cancelled. He kept nodding his head up and down thinking about the same sentence that popped up in his mind when Yuta said his name.

 

you actually came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuta comes back with his memories from high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so emo rn

The moment Yuta walked out, he could feel his insides burning but with a tied but of pride. Despite the fact that he did get accepted, he was still sure that the Lee Taeyong he met today was the Lee Taeyong he met years and years ago. With this thought in mind, Yuta went back inside the building and stomped in to his office.

“LEE TAEYONG. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT USED ME RIGHT?” He clenched his fists into a big ball and stared directly into Taeyong’s eyes.

“I seriously have no idea what you are talking about. I may have been in he same high school as the Lee Taeyong you were talking about I seriously haven’t heard of Nakamoto Yuta until today.” He walked over and bent down to tidy up his stack of papers. 

“If you don’t have other important questions to ask, please leave.” One of the security guards politely suggested but that didn’t convince Yuta to go.

“Lee Taeyong. October 28th, the third year in high school. You broke me on my birthday. I appreciated your kindness on planning my birthday but I still couldn’t forget the moment when you cheated on me.” Yuta’s voice became more solid as he forced each syllable out.

“What……..?” Taeyong tilted his head and displayed a confused and shocked face.

“STOP PRETENDING YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU WANTED US TO SEX BUT GUESS WHAT, WHEN YOU WENT TO THE RESTROOM, YOU ‘SO CALLED FRIEND’ TEXTED YOU THAT YOUR OTHER BOYFRIEND WAS WAITING FOR YOU AT THE BAR!” Yuta’s voice was barely stable and his whole head was shaking. Yuta let a few tears drop down on to his shirt and gave a strong, heartbroken gaze to Taeyong. 

“I’m really sorry for your loss but I’m seriously not your ex but if you are sad, you can alw-”

“NO YOU MOTHER FUCKER. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT BROKE ME. WHEN MY PARENTS ALMOST ABANDONED ME ON MY BIRTHDAY, YOU WERE THERE CHEERING MY DAY UP. AND THEN A SLUT TEXTED YOU THAT A FUCKING WHORE WAS WAITING FOR YOU AT A BAR!” Yuta was bawling his eyes out by the time he finished talking. 

Taeyong, being the kind boss he is, handed him a few pieces of tissues and broke the awkward atmosphere. 

“I’m really sorry for your loss.” He patted on Yuta’s back but that didn’t really do much. 

“If this this Lee Taeyong reminds me of the Lee Taeyong that you met a few years ago, then I’m more than welcoming to build our relationship up.”

He let out a warming smile and walked back to his desk. 

With that, Yuta just walked out of the building once again but with puffy eyes and a red nose. 

•  
Wednesday came in a blink of an eye. Yuta still wasn’t over the time when the Taeyong he met in high school cheated on him. He was aware that if he was in a relationship again, he might be the one getting hurt again. This is also a reason why he never had a boyfriend after the break up.

“Good morning jae.” Yuta simply walked by his roommate without any attachment that happened on Monday.

“You ok bud?” Jaehyun shoot him a worried glance. “You were so out of it yesterday when you met him.” 

“I don’t even know if he’s that Taeyong,” He rolled his eyes and frowned. “Tae was a fucking popular dude back in high school. I honestly don’t even know why that piece of shit would actually use me as a toy. At least find a richer and more capable person.” He displayed an ‘ugh’ face and took a bite of his breakfast. 

“I better go to be honest. I don’t want to be late cuz this is actually my career.” Grabbing his keys, he left the house with Jaehyun waving him goodbye by the windows and setting of to SM.

He let out a brief sigh. Wether or not, if Taeyon becomes his boss, he still needs to follow his orders and do everything he tells him to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fell for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit this book later after I get all of this shit down ; this chap might be longer. idek

He walked in already having 2 body guards bowing at him and saying good mornings while he waved and gave a warm welcoming smile. 

“Mr.Lee is right by the office on the third floor. Report there as soon as possible because he wants to talk to you.” 

Yuta nodded as soon as he heard the sectary say and thought, Did he finally remember who I was? Does he finally feel sorry? Is he in a relationship? The last thought was the most important. Every time he thought of Taeyong hugging him or taking him to dates, his heart would flutter and blush really hard. 

He walked into the office without knocking and the only thing he saw was a naked figure trying to change his clothes.

“IM SO SORRY- I DIDNT MEAN TO COME IN-” Yuta kept bowing and bowing and slam the door in front of him.

When Taeyong asked Yuta to come back in, all Taeyong could see was a blushing tomato. He walked over and took out the chair hat was tucked under the table.

“Here. Take a seat.”

“What did you call me for?” 

“I was wondering if you could be my assistant instead of a designer.” Taeyong let a big smile and brought his hands together. “You can also help me design but the thing is that I’m your boss and your only boss in this building. And, your raise gets increased by twice the price.”

Yuta could only gasp with wide eyes. TWICE THE PRICE. The only thing Yuta could say right now was ‘Yes’. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Taeyong walked over and guided him over to his work space which was the room connected to his room.

“You will be working right and basically all you are doing is calculating all the prices and sale prices. It wouldn’t be that hard an I right?” He stacked a pile of papers on his desk.

“I will be outside so just call me if you need anything.” He walked out leaving Yuta stunned about the raise. 

Yuta stopped and turned around to face his side. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Was what he first asked coming back to his senses.

“I don’t. Why?” 

“Just asking if you were still hung up on the shit that we did in high school. Nothing much honestly.” He shrugged. Silence ruled for about a minute until Taeyong brought up something.

“I have one condition with getting you raise up though.”

Yuta immediately raised his eyebrows and brought his hands together. “And that is?”

“You have to work at home too until 11. If you want to stay at my house overnight, I have a bedroom set for you too.”

Yuta froze when he heard that statement. Working at home for him? Which means no more moaning sounds during midnight when Doyoung and Jaehyun have sex? That’s definitely a yes for Yuta. 

He smiled brightly forgetting the fact that he was facing his ‘ex’ that he isn’t even sure of. 

“I am willingly to make food for you every day even though my cooking skills are terrible but hey- I will be your assistant at work and at home.” Mostly up for the ‘no moans at midnight’ but overall, he was excited for this. 

“Then that’s set,” His smiled wider. “You can start now and we get off at 5. I stay here longer but other than that, it should be easy.” 

Yuta didn’t even hear him. He was actually fascinated at his room that was as big as Taeyong’s office.

•  
7 stroke on the clock and Yuta was starving his stomach out. He called Doyoung that he wasn’t going to be in for dinner or ever to be really honest. 

But something made Yuta freeze. His clothing was all in his house that he shared with Doyoung and Jaehyun and he didn’t even tell them. 

He turned over to look at the boy that was sitting in front of his computer still typing up his essay.

“Taeyong-shi, I’m going to go back to my house and pack my clothes and I will come back to the building. Is that okay with you?” He asked with a puppy pleading face.

“I can take you with my car. There’s no need to do that.” His eyes still stick on the computer.

“You’re still working you mother fucker.”

This made Taeyong look up. What the fuck is wrong with him? 

“Fuck you with your attitude.” He rolled his eyes. “You didn’t even fucking change from high school.” He stood up and walked out of his office leaving Yuta like an idiot

From high school? What? He’s the Taeyong?!? But he said he wasn’t the ‘Taeyong’ Taeyong though???

“Highschool? You said you didn't know me.” 

“You probably heard it wrong. I said, “your attitude was probably like this in high school.” Shouting from outside of the room.

“We’re going now anyways so it doesn’t fucking matter.”

•  
He hopped on the car sat in the front seat quietly without any movement whatsoever. 

“What’s your address?” He turned to his left and asked.

“Go straight ahead until you meet the red car and turn right 3 blocks and drop me off at the corner.”

Minutes passed and it only took Yuta a few minutes to pack everything and hop back on to the car.

“Done,” He said happily and carried a big backpack into the car covering his view of sight from seeing the road.

The rest of the ride was silent until Yuta glances at the large house in front of him.

He mouthed a ‘Wow’ and jumped up and down like a kid. 

“I haven’t lived in a house this big since… FOREVER!” He squealed like a kid that was getting his first toy. “You have a pool too?!” He was literally about to drool in front of his boss but not until when the main doors open that lead him into the dining room full of food. 

“LEE TAEYONG- THE TAEYONG THAT IS MY BOSS OR THE DUDE THAT FUCKED ME HARD UNTIL I COULDNT WALK FOR A WEEK, THE TAEYONG THAT IT LISTENING TO ME SAYING NONSENSE THAT MIGHT NOT EVEN BE THE TAEYONG THAT I MET IN HIGH SCHOOL- HOW ARE YOU THAT RICH?!?” 

He shouted and screamed at the same time. He ran over to the dinner table and placed his ass on the comfortable cushions in the seat. 

He scooted his ass back and forth until he found a comfy place. 

“Eat all you can,” He placed his bag on the sofa and scurried over to the table. 

“Don’t eat that fast or your gonna have fucking digestive problems.” Being the hypocrite he is, Taeyong slurped and munched on the piece of meat on in a few seconds. 

After dinner Taeyong introduced the guest room to Yuta, the place he was going to sleep at. 

“It’s hella huge omg- THERES A BATHROOM ALSO?!” Yuta jumped up and exclaimed while he unpacked his backpack. 

Taeyong walked out and ignored him. He went to his own room and unexpectedly, Yuta followed behind him.

“What do you need that u can help you with? Since you legit gave me a free space for me to live in, I have to repay you back right?” He lifted his eyebrows and a smile creeped out. 

“Weren’t you the one on the elevator that had no fucking manners though?” 

“I’m sorrryyyyyy~ I will do anything to repay this.” He whines and begged like a little kid.

“you sure?” He let out a smirk and wrapped his arms around his slim, tiny waist. 

“are you really sure that you are willing to do anything for me?” His voice immediately lowered down into a more seductive tone.

“Y-yes…” He barely made it into a whisper. “I am willing to do anything…” His tone was getting more softer and softer but as soon as Taeyong places his mouth onto his neck, he let out a small whimper and into a moan.

“Tae…. ahhh~” He held his moan until the very last moment when Taeyong removes his mouth from his neck.

“Since you agreed-” He grasped on both of his wrists and caged him into the wall leaving no escape for him to go.

“strip for me baby.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> les gEt iT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will update soon as possible but my lazy ass won’t

_“T-taeyong! hnhGgggg~_ ” He let out a messy but brief moan. “Stopppp~” He whined and whined and Taeyong finally stopped the pace and pulled out.

“Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you about this, but my assistant is also my toy.” He smirked and looked down at the wrecked Yuta that was still on his knees showing his abused hole.

“From now on, when I bring you to meetings, you will be my boyfriend.” He walked out the room and came back in with a blindfold.

“I-i H-have a-a boyfriend.” He let out a cry and begged Taeyong to let him go.

“Honey~ you signed a a contract that was worth 10 years so these 10 years are mine until the contract is due.” He let out a small chuckle and tied the blindfold around his eyes.

“Just relax~” He whispered behind his earlobe and trailed down to his nipples.

“But can I tell you a secret?” He went back to his ear and placed tiny kisses here and there. “You were that ugly slut that I abused in highschool~” He grabbed a whip and whipped both of his cheeks leaving a red, deep mark on his skin.

Yuta could barely react to the sentence that Taeyong just said. The pain from the whip was slowly piercing brought his skin and all he did was cry.

“Now answer me, who’s your boyfriend now?”

“Y-you.” He whimpered the words between sobs.

“That’s wrong baby. You call me daddy from now on.” He whipped his butt cheeks harder and strong this time.

And once again, Yuta cried even harder and fell on the bed.

“P-please.” His lungs hurts from bawling his eyes out and his lower part from the piecing and penetrating pain from the whip.

Taeyong places down his whip and untied Yuta from his blindfold.

“Baby, if you try to escape from this, I can sue you and use your contract so there’s no way you would run away right?” He carried Yuta bridal style, delicately bringing him up and placing him in the large, spaced tub.

Yuta could feel stars above his head and feeling the warmth from the water below him. His continued sobbing when Taeyong shut the bathroom door that Yuta was in.

W-why? Out of all people I knew it was him. Why did I decide to apply to be his assistant? I won’t even design anything.

He let out an uneven sigh and started bathing himself through the pain from his legs up to his head. His body was drained out to the max and all he could think about was how Taeyong whispered against his ear that sent chills down his spine.

When he was done, he sat on the rim and slowly dressed himself in his pajamas He slowly and gently stood up and walked over to the door. But suddenly, he felt his whole body giving up and flopped down on to the cold, porcelain ground.

Everytime Taeyong thrusted in, almost everytime, it always reaches his sweet spot. And of course he couldn’t control his moans and moaned his name instead of daddy.

He trudged over with his hands without using his feet or legs. His lower part was all numb until he saw Taeyong walking in the halls. A tingle was sent down into his chest and down to his legs making it even more numb.

“Need help?” He smiled and walked over bringing his arms wide. He swooped him of the ground and placed him on his bed and brought the covers up.

“I changed the sheets so don’t worry.” He chuckled and placed himself right next to Yuta.

“I’m sorry for highschool and all that shit that I did to you.” He sighed and kept talking. “I know you still love me. Your eyes were different when I saw them on today. I just wanted to give us another chance and freshen up ourselves.” He turned off the lights and brought his eyelids down. “And yeah, you’re not sleeping at the guest room tonight.” He let out a small laugh and turned his body to Yuta.

“But I have a question.”

Yuta’s eyebrows went up in the dark but still kept quiet.

“Who was that boyfriend you were talking about earlier?”

Silence was so strong that the tension between them was getting thicker and awkward that they both froze in their spots. No one dared to move not until Yuta answered the question.

“He’s a b-boy.” He suttered while feeling his heartbeat beating faster and faster.

“I know you’re gay. It’s not that hard to tell.” Of course it wasn’t. “But who is that you were talking about? Like your boyfriend to be exact.”

“He’s just someone hat we both know.” His voice was stern and cold, the opposite of what the room’s temperature was. It was warm due to the heater but his voice was like a life threat.

“Someone that I know?” He asked with a confused tone. “I know him too?”

“It’s getting late already. We should sleep or else we’re gonna be late for work.” He turned the other way to avoid eye contact with Taeyong but hat failed.

“Please. He’s from highschool isn’t he? Jaehyun? Doyoung? Johnny? Hansol? It can’t be Ten right?” He kept guessing until Yuta couldn’t take him anymore and decided to speak.

“WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SLEEP?!” He exclaimed louder than Taeyong would expect him to be.

“It’s Hansol right? The dude that fought with me in the third year because he really thought that you loved him but at the end that heart belongs to me right?” His sad tone was more depressing than the other times they talked. “And now, you are dating him. Wow I thought I was a winner right now.”

Taeyong couldn’t feel anything but just a slight disappointment building up in his chest.

“It’s him and what about it?”

Taeyong couldn’t do anything but to stand up and walk away from the bed. Yuta couldn’t even sit properly but what Yuta know was Taeyong doesnt have feelings for him. He’s his toy. Even if he still loves him, he knows that he will be his toy everyday.

Outside the room, Taeyong was bringing all of Yuta’s belongings and into his room while the other was on the bed.

“From now on, you need to break up with him and say this kind of work will not allow any kind of outer and inner relationships.”

Yuta forced himself to sit up and turned on the bed lamp. “BUT IT WASNT SAID IN THE CONTRACT WAS IT? SO I HAVE NO RIGHT TO BREAK UP WITH HIM AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE OVER MY PERSONAL LIFE!” He screamed out making Taeyong wanting to scream.

“BUT IT DID SAY ‘ASSISTANT MUST OBBEY THE BOSS’ RIGHT?” He raised his voice to the same tone as Yuta was. “From now on, everything I say is an order. There are no turn backs or excuses understood?”

Yuta let out a sigh and payed back down. “I actually thought you loved me but that was just a few minutes ago.” He rolled his eyes under the dim light.

“OH YEAH I FORGOT TO TELL YOU. WHO WAS WITH HANSOL IN THE BAR ACTUALLY MAKING OUT WITH EACH OTHER HUH?” Taeyong’s anger was out. Yuta was too.

Yuta shot up again ignoring the pain below. “I NEVER MADE OUT WITH HIM AT A BAR. YOU CANT JUST ASSUME THINGS AND EXPECT THEY ARE REAL. BUT YOU KNOW WHATS REAL? YOU WERE FUCKING A WHORE WHEN WE WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP.” He let out all of that in a breath.

“Yuta. I have the pictures of you and Hansol making out before I even tried hookingup with that fucking whore. Did you even know how broken I was when you were with him?” He calmed down a bit trying to settle things down but Yuta disagreed.

“Be a fucking god damn man and show me the pictures. Say that I cheated on you first and then we will see.”

Taeyong immediately grabbed his phone on the drawer and swiped to his camera roll. 5 years ago, still here, same iCloud user, same photo. He gave he phone to Yuta who was swiping around the pictures around and shaking his head. He threw the phone back and didn’t believe a thing that he saw.

“That’s not me. I was never in a club with Hansol and I was never drunk.” He stared firmly, clenching his fists.

Taeyong lifted his head up and stared at Yuta for a few second and spoke. “Johnny was at the bar with you and Hansol. You were drunk. You said you loved Hansol when you guys were making out and Johnny surprisingly recorded the whole thing.” He really couldn’t argue anymore. He let out a yawn and slept again laying on the bed.

Yuta was speechless sitting on the bed. His memories was slowly coming back bit by bit and he realized that he was the one hat did everything wrong. Not Taeyong that was the one that made a mistake. He was. Yuta decided to apologize but it was probably too late. He actually did fuck up. He called his name more than 10 times but Taeyong didn’t answer. Until when Yuta shook his body and Taeyong woke up with a slight shock.

“yes?”

“I will break up with Hansol. I will do everything you want me too. I’m sorry.”

Taeyong was even more shocked when he heard this but he felt uneasy on this as well.

“Let’s just see if you actually do what you say instead of saying bullshit right now. Go to sleep and be ready for work early in the morning.” With that Taeyong fell asleep within a minute but Yuta couldn’t sleep at all remembering all he things that happened.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Yuta woke up empty and cold on the bed without Taeyong by his side. He flipped over to the other side and realized what happened last night. The only thing he did was let out a sigh and manage to walk out of the room slowly.

“There’s breakfast on the table. Just go clean yourself and then eat.” Taeyong shouted from the restroom and Yuta immediately scurried to the other bathroom.

“How the fuck do you even know I’m awake?” Yuta questioned and screamed from the other room.

“I just know.” He exclaimed back ignoring the fact of the running water being the biggest distraction.

They both cleaned themselves up and breakfast was quite quiet. Until Yuta brought up the Hansol meeting thing.

“Hey…. I was thinking that I would go to Hansol and break up with him so like….”  
He paused and looked up at Taeyong.

“I’m going with you.” He said firmly but he continued on eating his breakfast like nothing has happened. “Just to see his reaction.”

“What?” Yuta shot up from his seat and threw his fork and knife on the table. “YOU CANT JUST INTERFERE INTO MY LIFE LIKE THAT! ITS NOT FAIR!” He stomped out of the dining room and outside the main gate.

Taeyong didn’t bother chasing but instead, he said, “I can sue you.”

The walking figure quickly froze and turned around. He stared into his eyes with already shed tears and started screaming at the boss.

“I DONT CARE IF YOU USE ME AS A FUCKING TOY OR JUST AN ASSISTANT, BUT PLEASE JUST STOP INVADING MY PRIVACY!” He used his remaining breath from crying to yell out this sentence. He didn’t think about anything. Not his job, no feelings attached, nor the house honestly. All he wanted was privacy.

“I’m following you no matter what. It’s a must and you’re not saying no.” His glare shot Yuta that started to cry out even more.

“WHY?!? IS IR BECAUSE YOU HATE HANSOL? OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO SEE HIM SUFFER?” He cried out a large sob and a maid immediately handed him tissues. “OR DO YOU WANT TO SEE HIM SUFFER LIKE YOU DID?!?”

Taeyong wouldn’t take anymore. His insides was being filled with rage and fire that he could breathe out fire. “YES I WANT HIM TO SUFFER FROM LOSING A BOYFRIEND, GETTING BETRAYED AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, STEALING SOMETHING FROM YOU THATS NOT YOURS!” He cried out with all his might. He couldn’t let Yuta go just like that. He took a deep breath and continued to speak. “Look- I don’t want to argue first thing in the morning. Just head on to the car and let’s get going .” He grabbed him from he elbow but the younger refused and shook him off harshly.

“YOU FUCKING LOOK. YOU’RE JUST A SELFISH BRAT THAT WANTS TO OWN EVERYTHING. IM POOR BUT IM A FUCKING HUMAN. I DESERVE PRIVACY LEE TAEYONG! YOU WERE ALWAYS SPOILED WITH GOODS SINCE YOU WERE BORN SO OF COURSE, YOU SEE ME AS A TOY. ONCE SOMEONE HAS IT, YOU NEED TO HAVE IT. ONCE HE DOESNT HAVE IT, YOU CAN JUST DUMP IT AWAY.”

No one dared to speak at this point but Yuta wasn’t done.

“It’s basically you having an opponent. It’s not any different. If you really actually want to get me back, use your fucking heart instead of tripping me off with lust.”

Taeyong and Yuta both wanted to punch each other. They were both feeling anger and pain. After that, they both called in sick and Yuta ran back home, back to his closest friends.  
•  
He walked in the house with tears in his eyes and the first thing he saw was Jaehyun and Doyoung approaching him with tissues.

“Oh my god- Yuta! What the hell happened to you?!” Doyoung handed him the tissues and exclaimed the statement.

“Y-you r-remember Taeyong? T-the Lee T-Taeyong?” He sobbed out the tears and hiccuping at the same time. “H-he’s m-my n-new b-boss…”

Jaehyun gasped and jumped from sitting on the wooden ground and exclaimed.

“L-LEE FUCKING TAEYONG- THE BITCH THAT TOOK YOU IN AS A FUCKING SLUT IS YOUR BOSS?!?” His words spat out from his mouth while Doyoung was trying to calm both of them down.

“Jae- It’s not the right time. He is a cheater but don’t cuss at him like that. He was still your best friend. At least back in highschool until this happened.”

Jaehyun went over to Yuta and gave him more tissues. Minutes passed and Yuta finally let out a few words.

“He wasn’t a player.” His gaze was sad and confused at the same time why he slept with Hansol. “I was the one that slept with Hansol and cheated on him. Now he’s probably not going to forgive me.”   
He continued to cry while both of his best friends patted his back.

“W-what do you mean?” Jaehyun crouched back to lift up Yuta’s face. “What do you mean you’re a cheater?!?” His voice raised up causing him to bawl his eyes out even more.

“Jaehyun!” Doyoung sent him a death glare telling him to shut up which Jaehyun did actually shut up for the rest of the talk leaving only small comments in their conversation.

“My boss, and my boyfriend were enimies.” He let out a dry, empty chuckle and walked into his room.

“Doyoung, Jaehyun, thank you for always being with me when I feel like shit. You guys are so fucking nice and I should be more fuckinf grateful. Let me treat you dinner or lunch someday.”

“It’s fine Yuta. We’ve known each other for like 10 years. It’s fine.” Jaehyun let out a warm, reassuring smile which made Yuta and Doyoung smile.

“Thanks. Let’s go out for lunch later after I sleep for an hour or two.” He laughs a bit and then went on to his bed.

•  
“H-hey…” Yuta slowly opened the door that leads to Taeyong’s office. He passed by him like a statue heading over to his work place.

“I’m sorry about what happened. I didn’t mean it so don’t put any heart in it, please.”

Taeyong finally lifted his head to face Yuta but with puffy, red, tears eyes instead of pretty, shiny eyes. He let out a small sniffle and placed all his papers aside.

Unexpectedly, he let out a small chuckle after his sniffle.

“How do you expect me to not put anything that you said in my heart?”

Yuta didn’t say anything. He didn’t know how to reply to be honest.

“What do you want me to do? Do want to me to be a slut for you? Use me as a toy? Like seriously what? Taeyong, you have to tell what you want.” He stared into those big doe eyes. He could really see sadness and the pain he went through yesterday and now he realizes what he said probably damaged his feelings even more.

“YOU ALREADY SAID I WAS A FUCKING SPOILED BRAT. IF I JUST WANT YOU AS A FUCKING TOY, THEN WOULDN’T I FEEL EVEN MORE BAD?” Taeyong cried out the words and sobbed after that.

  
“But what if hurt was the words you said was true. I am a fucking spoiled brat. You are a slut. And I want everything in my hands. But my feelings were put into a trash can when you were with Hansol. And now you’re dating him after you broke up with me?” His tears continued to trickle down his soft skin.

Yuta wanted to cry now. Indeed, he held back his images tears.

“I’m going to break up with him right now. I’m really… I’m just really really sorry.”

Their gaze broke into two separate pairs of eyes staring at different things.

Yuta walked out of the gate and without looking back, he went to Hansol’s house.  
•  
Yuta knocked on the door once and Hansol immediately opened the door to let him in.

“Hey,” His voice was unstable but managed to creek out a small syllable.

Without wasting another second, Hansol scurried over beside Yuta on the couch.

“Are you okay? You look so shitty. Want something to drink?” He lifted his chin up to face Hansol.

“Let’s break up.”

“It’s those Korean dramas isn’t it? Is okay. I was actually watching one also on KBS but it’s more of a comedy.” His chuckle sound real and it probably was.

Yuta didn’t respond. He didn’t really know how to respond. He let his unshed tears dropped down his red, cold cheeks.

“Stop actingggg. I know your kidding. _Right_?” Hansol dropped his smile and gazed fiercely into his eyes. His tears slowly started to trickle down his face and placed both of his hands on top of Yuta’s shoulders. Suddenly, he started to shake Yuta harshly.

“Who did this?!? Did I do anything wrong? I can change if you want, what happened?”

Yuta didn’t say anything trying to keep as implicit as he could.

“What happened?!?” Hansol became impatient. The more impatient he gets, the more violent he gets.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!?” He exclaimed making Yuta gasp a little, not making it obvious.

“I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE! I MADE A MISTAKE THAT I SHOULDNT HAVE A YEAR AGO AND I DONT WANT TO MAKE IT AGAIN!” He sobbed out and choked between cries. “I have another boyfriend.”

Hansol was angered. His rage was even more stronger than Taeyong’s. He took a second to realize what just happened and sighed.

“Who’s that boyfriend you are with? Other than me but who is he?”

Yuta didn’t expect him to be this calm. He was shocked but continue to answer is question.

“T-Taeyong.”

1…

2…

3…

Yuta counted in his head before the shouting that happened in the house.   
  
“TAEYONG?!? THAT FUCKING BITCH THAT DUMPED YOU? YOU’RE WITH HIM NOW?”

Yuta didn’t say anything after that. He walked out the door not looking back at Hansol and ran. Ran and ran. Until he found a familiar car by the corner of the street.

The person inside was skinny. He opened the car window and the only thing he said was ‘get in’.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry if i haven’t uploaded this story ><  
> this chap is very over-dramatic  
> if y’all want to follow my twitter, it’s @yujellies

Yuta rolled his eyes under his blurry vision. 

“Why are you here may I ask?” He stopped running and held his chest to prevent himself from panting. 

Just as Yuta thought himself that he was safe from Hansol, the tall big figure was just a few houses away. 

“YOUR PARENTS ALREADY HAD A DISCUSSION ABOUT OUR WEDDING ALREADY! YOU CANT JUST LEAVE!” He shouted from the opposite side. “THE WEDDING IS ALREADY PREPARED AND ALL INVITATIONS WERE PASSED OUT!” Hansol cried out leaving Yuta heart broken also. He did want to have a family with him. But the other part in his heart still belongs to Taeyong and only Taeyong. 

Hansol ran across the street and saw Yuta crying again. Then he looked to his right. It was a boy he met before and coming back to his senses, he realizes the boy in the car was Taeyong. 

“SO YOU’RE THAT BITCH THAT STOLE HIM FROM ME HUH? YOU PROBABLY THREATENED HIM TO DO THIS RIGHT? RIGHT YUTA?!” He opened the car door and held Taeyong’s collar harshly. “If I see you again, you better go the other way or else you’re gonna end up bruised.” He emphasized every letter and every syllable. The state that Hansol shared with Taeyong was more threatening than a Tiger and a Lion stealing for food. 

“Then let’s see if we actually do meet again Ji Hansol.” He retorted back filled with sass and evil.

“WELL, IS YUTA IN LO-”

“I’m pregnant. With his child.” 

Hansol slowly realeased Taeyong’s collar. Both of them were truly shocked. The older one was shocked about Yuta’s declaration of his pregnancy and the younger was just confused what the ‘pregnant’ person just said. 

These seconds that passed through during the cold, windy day was terrifying. Hansol froze in his spot, bending up to meet Yuta’s face but the latter didn’t want to face him. 

“Are you sure that you are pregnant with his child and not mines?” 

His voice was getting softer and softer by the end of the sentence until it met a whisper. His voice was also filled with sorrow and a small stuttering that let out.

His eyes were red and tears were just under his eyeballs waiting to be shed. His whole body was shivering and anticipating for an answer from the youngest. 

“I-it’s T-Taeyong’s.” 

“Yes it’s mines.” He came closer to Yuta and leaned in beside. Suddenly, he took his hands out of his pockets and intertwined them with Yuta’s. 

“He has my baby

 

 

“Yuta, get in.” 

With that, Yuta got in the car. 

“Did you break up with him yet?” Taeyong let out a cold tone and stopped to check on the sobbing Yuta. 

“Yes I did and fucking drive away before he catches up.” He demanded in a harsh way but that didn’t happen. Hansol was beside the car window banging loudly. Taeyong lifted his up and saw a tall but familiar person beside his car. He rolled down his left window hearing Hansol’s loud shouting. 

“How may I help you?” Taeyong ignored all the bullshit that came out of his mouth and immediately shut him up with a remark filled with tease. “And if you are asking why Yuta broke up with you, it’s simple. He’s probably pregnant or he just needs more space.” He smirked and rolled his windows back up.

Yuta saw the smirk. He just never thought of the topic of getting pregnant with him or getting pregnant ever. He wanted his life to be simple with a loving boyfriend and that’s it. 

The ride was so quiet and awkward that he thought he was sitting on the car for years. It was hard to control the feelings with two men he loved but eventually he had to choose one. Hansol wasn’t bad. He was loving and caring even when he was stressed. He was forced to break up with him because of a dumb mistake he did in the past and he feels remorseful. He felt like he betrayed something but more like not willing to forgive himself. 

“Hey, you can't just sit in the car forever. Come out and besides, dinner’s probably ready.” 

Yuta finally went back into reality and grabbed his things out. He headed into the house following Taeyong inside. The first thing he saw was maids bowing to him. He sighed and just thought that he would have to get use to it someday.

Dinner was simple but the things they ate wasn’t. Caviar, with fresh salted salmon with a few asparagus at the side wasn’t the meal everyone was eating. But it wasn’t the taste Yuta was expecting either. He craved for something more oily and unhealthy other than seafood that was overpriced and disgusting. Yuta forced himself to taste the caviar that was on the plate but it failed. At first, he tried to pretend that he was chewing to give respect to the maids that prepared this but when a few fish eggs went down his throat, he couldn’t resist the fish smell. 

He spitted out the food on to a napkin leaving all the maids shocked but Taeyong didn’t even bother to give him an eye but continued to eat the disgusting caviar on his plate. 

“Mr. Nakamoto, is there anything you are not satisfied with what’s on this plate?” One of the maids quickly scurried over and asked him politely full of manners. Yuta didn’t want to hurt the maid’s feelings so he decided to lie. 

“Everything is really good! It’s just that I’m not use to the caviar taste and the fish but other than that, the asparagus must taste really good! Right Taeyong?” He locked his contact with Taeyong expecting something to say that didn’t fuck up this whole situation they were in. “Yes, the asparagus is really healthy and just right for your tastes buds.” He scooped up the tiny chopped up asparagus on the plate and ate it with a smile on his face which made the maids much more relieved. This also leads to Yuta having to force every single thing down his throat with the throbbing smell and taste there is.

 

“you didn’t have to eat it if you didn’t like it.”

“if you hated it, you could have said you just didn’t like it.”

“It’s that simple.”

“and there’s ramen in th-

“Ok! You didn’t have to fucking blabber this shit. Yes, I hated the food. Too fucking bland and wealthy for this poor bitch that grew up eating takoyaki and ramen. Secondly, you whole fridge is full of Caviar and I doubt there’s any bags of chips in this house. And lastly, if we’re having cooked fish tomorrow, I’m leaving this shitty place.” He finished his sentence with one breath and rolled his eyes at the end. All Taeyong did was look at him for a second and went towards him. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room into a more private and smaller room. 

When he opened it, the first thing Yuta saw was a legit unicorn chandelier on top. The desks were in a pretty shade of pink and purple and the bed was like jasmine’s carpet, filled with designs and patterns. Across the room was located a big closet that was space themed. Taeyong scurried over and opened it with his key and it revealed the treasure to Yuta’s life. It was ramen and chips. Yuta squealed like a kid that saw ice cream from an ice cream truck and almost duck his whole body into the closet. All kinds of ramen was there. He grabbed all of the ramen out of the closet along with the chips and placed them on to the bed. Just when he was about to open a bag of chips, a slender hand held the bag of chips away from him. 

“Hey! Give it back! Its mine!” Yuta pouted and crossed his arms. 

Taeyong quickly thought of a plan. 

“If you’re obedient tonight then you get extras.” He smirked and left the room to get the materials leaving a confused Yuta laying in bed.


End file.
